Broken Doll
by Natsu-z
Summary: Sid is diagnosed as a psychopath. Hannah is his favorite victim. Incest, physical abuse, rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Doll**

_**Authoress' notes:**_

_First of all, it's the first time I write a story with such heavy content (severe psychological disorder, rape and abuse). If you don't like it or don't want to read any of these things, don't continue._

_Second, in order to write this story I had to research a lot about psychopathy and I used all the information I could get to make Sid a "convincing" psycho. I'm not a specialist on the matter and might have failed in portraying him as such. Also, English is my second language and I might (and probably) have made mistakes. I apologize for that._

_At last, it is a VERY unusual pairing (because of the incest, partially) and I'm aware of that. However, I was struck with inspiration to write it because of Neon Hitch's song 'Poisoned with Love' and sibling incest stories are kind of my specialty._

_Sorry, the first chapter is so short. _

_Feedback is always appreciated, as long as it is something decent. The summary says clearly what this fanfic contains, so if you're going to leave a review saying such things as "Ew, incest", insulting me for the content or something like that, you'll be wasting your time. This kind of review is stupid and pointless and I'll simply ignore and delete it._

_Thanks for reading and enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

It was raining heavily, the sky was dark with storm clouds. A girl with ran home, under a green umbrella, her small feet splashing water as she stepped on puddles.

"Hannah! Look at you!" The girl's mother exclaimed as she entered home. "Why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up!"

"It wasn't raining when I left the studio." The teenager explained, shrugging and taking her coat off and hanging it on the rack.

"Do you know where is your brother? He hasn't come home yet."

"No, mom..." Hannah answered with a bored tone, already walking towards the staircase, and rolling her eyes; her mother should know by now, that Sid never tells anyone where he goes or talks to his sister unless it's extremely necessary.

On the way to her bedroom, she passed by the one that belonged to her brother and saw the door was half-open. She frowned, he almost never let it open.

Sid had never been a good brother. Since she could remember, he was mean and snatched her dolls from her hands to take them apart, burn or explode them. Although something, she didn't know exactly what, had happened when he was 11 made him frightened of toys; that phase was over in a few months. Those months were the only period of her life she paid back for everything he had done to her.

As soon as he got over that trauma, he became more violent, problematic and lying became a frequent habit. Their parents took him to a psychologist and he was supposed to be taking medication for some kind of disorder Hannah couldn't remember the name.

When she was going to close the door, she spotted from the corner of her eye, white little pills on the bottom of her brother's grid trash can.

"He's not taking them!" She whispered to herself, staring into the room as she held the door she was about to close.

"Hannah! I told you to stay out of my bedroom!" He stormed towards the brunette, water dripped from his soaked clothes that were glued to his lean body. "Get out!"

She winced as he yelled at her, stepping back and letting go of the doorknob. The wooden door swung open and Sid threw the skateboard he was holding into the room, without taking his eyes off her. Hannah squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the object colliding with something inside the room and when it was silent again, she opened her eyes.

"I was just going to close the door!" She argued, even thought she knew his reaction could make her regret confronting him.

"Get out!" He hissed menacingly, his green eyes glaring at her.

She glared back for a moment and then turned to leave, wishing she had the guts to slap him sometimes, but she knew that if she did that, Sid would hit her back without hesitate.

They didn't spend much time together, but she watched him from a distance at school. He was kind of a loner, but he would get in trouble easily. Sid never bullied anyone and wasn't a victim either. Her older brother had been suspended countless times and his grades weren't very good. Still, some teacher insisted he had potential, but didn't want to use it.

In spite of all that, Hannah still cared about him. He wasn't the best brother in the world, but was her brother after all. So she told her parents about the pills.

On the next day she was walking home, after school when she heard the familiar sound of skateboard's wheels behind her.

It was Sid.

He jumped off the skate and walked towards her. Before she could even acknowledge what was happening he had grabbed her by the shoulders roughly and shoved her against a tree trunk.

"Why did you tell them?"

"I was trying to help! you're supposed to take those pills!" She tried her best to sound authoritarian.

"You don't even know why I have to take them!" He let her go and turned on his heels, walking back to where he had left his Zero skateboard.

"Mom said it's a psychological disorder..." She walked after him, feeling her back and shoulders throbbing with pain and knowing there will be dark bruises where he had gripped her.

"That's what she told you?" He chuckled shaking his head as he turned around to face his sister, a wide grin on his pale face.

"And what is it, then?" Hannah crossed her arms, already expecting some stupid joke or mockery for being mama's baby and never being told what's really happening.

The grin faded slowly to a very serious expression as he rose his eyes to meet her gaze.

"I have psychopathy." He muttered.

Her arms dropped to her sides and she stared at him blankly. She didn't know what to think or what to say. In fact, she didn't even know what that mean, exactly.

"Sid..." She whispered, sounding sad and concerned as she reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want your pity!" He snapped, jerking away before she could touch him. His face was contorted with frustration.

In the blink of an eye, Sid was already back on his skate moving away from her. Hannah just stood there, letting the information sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The house was empty, except for the sixteen year old sitting in her room with her notebook on her lap. Her parents went out to visit friends of theirs and her brother... Hannah never really knew where Sid was when wasn't home or at school.

She stared blankly at her screen, the messenger windows blinking as her friends typed, but all she could think about were the words her brother had said.

_I have psychopathy._

Sid lied all the time. It couldn't be the truth, she assumed. A little investigation would help her find out. After placing the computer on her desk she hurried to her father's home office and searched for a folder that contained Sid's medical records in the archive.

It was easy to find what she was looking for, since there weren't many papers in that folder.

It read_ Secondary Distempered Psychopathy. Non-psychotic._

Further, the medication he should take was listed in a terrible calligraphy, she could not understand the names, but the doctor had specified what type of remedies were those: neuroleptics, antidepressants and psychostimulants.

For a moment she couldn't move. Hannah had never felt so shocked in her whole life. Did that mean he was mad?

She shoved the papers back in the archive and ran back to her room, shutting the door behind her. The brunette stumbled to her bed and threw herself on the mattress, hugging her pillow and trying to push away all the conflicting thoughts she was having.

On the next day at school she didn't see her brother anywhere and assumed he was ditching class as usual.

"Hey, Hannah!" A tall blond boy stopped by her locker, flashing a bright smile at her.

"Hi Todd!" She returned the smile, shyly and brushed loose strands of hair out her face and behind her ear.

Todd Wilson was the cutest boy in school. At least in Hannah's opinion, she had a crush on him since they first met. Now they had math class together.

"Do you have those notes from last class? I think I lost the sheet I wrote mine down..." He scratched the back of his head looking a little goofy and she felt like giggling, but held the urge back. The last thing she wanted was to look silly in front of him.

"Sure!" She said as she reached inside her locker and grabbed a small notepad. "Here, you can return it to me later." She handed it to him.

"Thank you!" He took the notepad making sure his fingers touched hers and then winked playfully before leaving.

Her cheeks were burning when she walked down the hallway, her heart beating erratically. When she stepped out of the building, looking around and trying to find her friends, three girls stood in her way. Two blondes and a brunette were glaring at her.

"Bring her." The brunette, said and the two blondes obediently grabbed Hannah's arms and dragged her to back of the school.

"Let me go! What are you doing?" She argued, trying to break free from the two girls' grip.

"Listen, Phillips." The brunette said harshly, and Hannah wondered how that girl knew who she was, because she had no idea of what was happening and why. "Stay away from Todd, he's mine."

And it was very clear now. She wasn't the one who thought Todd Wilson was the cutest boy in school, and this girl assumed she had some kind of right to claim him as her own.

"Is he aware of that?" Hannah asked with sarcasm. She knew Todd wasn't dating this or any other girl.

"You little..." The girl rose her hand and Hannah instinctively flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to get slapped, but nothing happened. The blondes who were holding her arms had let her go and she opened her eyes slowly.

A boy dressed in black was standing in between she and her attacker. He was holding the latter's wrist in the air, the blondes ran away cowardly.

"Stay away from her." His voice was low and menacing and Hannah couldn't believe it was Sid who was defending her.

"Or what? I'm not afraid of you!" She said with disdain.

He twisted her wrist in response and she screamed, he smirked darkly.

"You should be." He said when he let go of her arm and turned around to face his little sister as the arrogant brunette ran away.

"Let's go home." He was still smirking when he said that and she stared at him in disbelief not moving.

"Fine, stay here, then." He shrugged and pulled his skateboard from his open backpack, dropping it in front of him and stepping on it.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" She blurted out, stepping closer to him, secretly afraid the trio came back and found her alone again.

"Step up."

"What? No way. I'll walk." She said walking past him, but he held her by the arm and brought her back.

"Step. up." He repeated, not quite harshly, but he punctuated each word and that meant _do what I say._ Hannah had learned that the hard way, so she obeyed, not wanting to make him snap and gain a new bruise. She tried to keep her balance as she stepped on the board, in front of her brother and was surprised to find he was steadying her with a firm, yet gentle grip as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

_Okay, this is very weird_. She thought, unsure of what to do and resisting the urge to hold onto his arm, because she needed to hold herself or she would probably fall.

He boosted the skate forward, and left the foot he used to do that in the air as they rolled. For a moment she thought they would fall and land on the asphalt, breaking their noses, but then she realized Sid had a skateboard since she could remember. And if they hadn't fell yet, they probably wouldn't. With that in mind, she relaxed against him.

_The long hallway had many doors and seemed endless in both directions. She could hear voices whispering that seemed to get closer and closer to her so she ran, even though she knew the hallway would never end._

_A figure faded into view, and she stopped running when she got closer. It was a person wearing a straitjacket and a half face restraint mask. Bright green eyes stared at her intensely._

_And she froze._

_The straitjacket was untied and the person took a step closer to her, Hannah tried to scream but no sound came out._

_Hands covered by the long sleeves reached up and took the mask off, revealing her brother's face. He dropped the mask and closed the distance between them. He grabbed her arms with enough strength to hurt and covered her mouth with his, roughly. She squirmed against him and tried to free herself but she wasn't able. She couldn't breath, but she kept struggling, until she passed out._

Hannah woke up trembling and panting and hugged herself trying to calm down.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

A week had passed since the nightmare and Hannah managed to control the paranoia she felt when her brother was around. She decided it was better to forget about it.

Sid had been home a lot more lately, and wasn't acting so violently anymore. She caught him looking at her sometimes and avoided his eyes almost all the time, because since she had that dream, she just couldn't look at him the same. She would even blush when they locked eyes accidentally. The brunette hated to admit, but her brother was quite handsome now he was older.

"Sid?" She knocked on his bedroom door and waited for an answer.

"What?" His voice came through the door, muffled by the sound of his video-game.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Fine." She huffed and whirled to leave, but for her surprise, the door opened and the owner of the bedroom stood shirtless on the doorway.

"What do you want, sissy?" He asked eyeing her from head to toe with unhealthy interest.

"You have to drive me to my ballet recital." She answered, keeping her eyes on her feet, clearly uncomfortable with his exposed chest and wolfish stare.

"Why mom or dad don't do that?" He frowned, seeming annoyed, but still analyzing her small figure.

"Because they are at work, remember? They will meet us there." She explained, hoping he would stop looking at her like that.

"Fine." He grinned, turning around and going back into the room, shutting the door in her face.

Hannah sighed heavily and walked back to her own room to get ready to the recital.

After taking a bath and drying her hair, she stepped out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel and slipped into the chosen panties. Walking towards her bed, she dropped the towel and reached for her costume, which was laid on the mattress. The black bodice of the leotard was decorated with delicate silvery embroidery all over the chest. The tutu was dark purple, and knee length.

Once she had the thin straps of the bodice on her shoulders, Hannah realized it had to be tied up on the back and groaned in frustration. She didn't want to ask Sid to do it, but there was nobody else home. Reluctantly, she grabbed the tutu and fastened it around her slim waist, turning around and walking towards the door.

When she held the doorknob she was startled to find the door was slightly open. The girl cocked her head to the side and her eyes met her brother's cold stare.

"You were peeking!" She cried out, stepping backwards and trying not to let the panic take over.

"No, I wasn't." He pushed the door open and stepped into her room, a half-grin on his lips. "I just got here."

"You're lying!" She spat back, still walking backwards and away from him.

"Don't you need help with this bodice?" He changed the subject and reached out, catching her by the arm.

She froze, afraid of what he would do next.

For her surprise, he gently spun her around and brushed her long hair over her shoulder and then lowering his hands to the bodice. She sighed, relieved.

His hands held the sides of the garment and slowly slid them apart, exposing her pale back. Hannah's heart came up to her throat and she felt his lips trailing kisses on her back while his hands slid the bodice further apart, trying to remove it.

"Sid!" She protested wrapping her arms around herself to stop his action and keep her costume covering her upper body. She walked away from him and turned around to face him.

"What?" He asked cynically, approaching her slowly and cornering her in between his body and her bed.

Before she could think of a way to escape he launched himself over the girl and pinned her down to the bed, crushing his lips to hers. Hannah squirmed beneath him, kicking and trying to push him off her, but he was too heavy and too strong, she was helpless.

"Get off me!" She yelled when she managed to turn her face away from his.

Sid propped himself on one elbow and with the opposite hand he held her chin and force her to turn her face and look at him.

"I want you. And I _always_ get what I want. Behave or I'll tie you up." The older teenager said, breathing heavily. "I can hurt you real bad, don't make me do that."

Her green eyes were wide with shock when he lowered his lips to hers and invaded her mouth forcefully, his hands fumbling with the layers of her tutu to bring them up in between their bodies. She instinctively moved her hands down and held the tulle skirt down with all her strength, trying to stop him. It caused him to part and reach for her wrists, holding them against the mattress on her sides.

"Stop it." He hissed, glaring at her and using a knee to part her thighs.

"Don't! Please!" She heard her voice crack. Her throat was aching and she felt tears welling up.

Ignoring her he lowered his face and sucked the smooth skin of her neck and then bit it while his hands left her wrists and travelled down her body until they found the tulle again. This time he managed to tug it out of the way. With one hand he did the same with her underwear and the lower part of the leotard. And his other hand unbuttoned his jeans.

The brunette tried to push him off her, once more, her both hands planted on his bare chest, but it was useless. Sid jerked his hips up, violating her, she cried out and tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"You're hurting me! Stop!" She sobbed, trembling.

"You're so... fucking... tight!" He panted, ignoring her plea and forcing his throbbing member all the way in.

Everything hurt. The way he held her hips, his hard shaft moving inside her, his rough kisses that left her lips swollen, his love bites, his nails digging on her soft skin, his body crushing hers...

Sid clutched to her, moving faster and with a final push, he held his hips against hers and she felt hot liquid inside her, slowly dripping out to where they were connected.

He pressed his forehead to hers, out of breath. She could feel his heart hammering in his chest against hers.

"You're mine now..." He whispered and took her hand in his, intertwining the fingers.

She closed her eyes and let the last tears roll down her cheeks, sobbing lightly as she buried her face on his shoulder.

She was like one of her dolls now. Sid had broken her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Hannah woke up and noticed she was alone now. The room was dark and there was a blanket over her. She wondered if what happened had been another nightmare.

Reaching out for her bedside table she turned the desk lamp on and lifted the blanket, looking down at her body and trying to find bruises. The dim light didn't reveal any. She sighed deeply, almost believing it had been a bad dream and sat up. That was when she felt how sore she was and looking down she spotted smears of blood on her tutu and on the bed sheets.

Before she block it, vivid memories from a few hours ago flashed through her mind and she felt tears filling her eyes. Feeling psychologically and physically exhausted, she laid back, pulling the blanket over her head and crying herself back to sleep.

When she woke up again it was already morning. She used all her strength to get up and make her way to the bathroom. Stopping in front of the mirror, she unfastened the tutu and let it fall to the floor, next was the leotard and then her underwear. She looked at her reflection and saw dark bruises on her hips and arms and some scratches on her thighs. There was also a hickey on the side of her pale neck and a cut on her bottom lip.

The teenager closed her eyes for a moment wishing the bruises would disappear when she opened them again; but they didn't. And wouldn't for a while.

When she stepped into the shower she crumbled down and sat on the floor, hugging her knees. Hannah felt hurt, broken, numb; but still she couldn't hate him. Even though she was afraid, she pitied him, because psychopathy is a disease and he can't control it.

Someone knocked at the door and she almost jumped, startled. "Who is it?"

"It's mom..." Her mother's voice echoed in the bathroom. "Sid told us you fell down the stairs... I didn't want to wake you up last night when we arrived."

Her stomach dropped. He lied to their parents to justify the bruises, in case they were seen, and their absence at the recital.

"Hannah?" The woman called again as she tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom." The girl replied without much conviction.

"I'm sorry you missed the recital, but don't be sad... you'll have other opportunities..." Her mother said softly, supposing that was was the reason her daughter's voice sounded so faint. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, okay?" And after that she left.

Hannah didn't know why, but she didn't want to tell her mother what happened. She didn't want to tell anyone.

Stepping out, she wrapped herself on a towel and walked out of the foggy bathroom, her hair dripping water all the way to her bed. She threw herself on her bed and buried her face on her pillow. She felt a hand on her shoulder and rolled on her back, expecting to find her mother, but found her brother instead.

"What do you want?" She asked holding the towel tighter against her body.

"A kiss." He said leaning down, aiming for her lips, but she averted her face and his lips landed on her cheek.

"Get out." She commanded, avoiding his gaze. His face was still hovering hers, only a few inches away.

"You didn't tell her." He answered absent-mindedly, running the back of his hand down her arm, his eyes following the invisible line he was tracing. "Why?" He stopped and raised his gaze to her face.

"I don't know." She muttered, looking up at him.

He pressed his lips to hers softly, but parted when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs and fled to his own bedroom. She heard when he slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was extremely short and I'm sorry for it! Next ones will be longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Authoress' notes: Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I'd get any, so I am extremely happy with the feedback I received!  
><em>_And once again, sorry for the mistakes, English is my second language._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

He wouldn't leave her thoughts, not even for a moment. Hannah could almost feel his presence whenever he was home or when they were at school. She never knew what he would do and that kept her always alert and cautious.

She stared blankly at her reflection on the mirrors of the studio as she did her _pliés_. Her hips still hurt a little, always reminding her of what happened, but she refused to let the memories or resentment consume her. She wouldn't play the victim.

"Miss Phillips, your _pliés_ are not proper. If you are not fully recovered from your accident with the stair, I suggest you go home." The teacher said severely with her thick French accent, her arms crossed across her chest.

"I'm already recovered. I can do this." The teenager insisted, stubbornly.

The old woman frowned. "No, _chéri_, I'm afraid you can't. Go home."

Hannah gave up, she lowered her head and walked out of the room. She knew better than to discuss with Miss Angélique. That spinster could be a real bitch when she wanted to.

The sun was setting when she walked out of the building, she could still hear Tchaikovsky's song coming from the studio and sighed deeply. Frustrated, she walked with heavy steps, hands shoved on the pockets of her jacket, watching her feet alternating as she stepped forward.

A pair of dirty Converse tennis came into her sight and she stopped before she bumped into their owner.

"You dance beautifully." Sid's voice made her look up astonished.

"Why are you following me around?" She asked exasperatedly.

"You know why..." He cocked his head to the side, the remaining sunlight made his dark-green eyes shine and his hair look almost auburn.

She hated herself for actually thinking he was handsome. Hannah pushed that thought aside and turned on her heels to walk on the opposite direction. Sid reached out and grabbed her hand, making her stop and look at him, her eyes were wide with shock.

He smirked, pleased with the fact that she was afraid of what he could do. That meant she was easy to control.

"I'll walk you home, Hannah." The boy dragged her closer to him.

"You don't have to." She answered, her voice barely audible, trying to free her hand from his grasp.

His expression darkened and he crushed her small hand in his as he leaned closer to her. She winced and cried out in pain.  
>"You seem to forget what I told you the other night... about hurting you real bad..." His voice was low and menacing, his face inches from hers. "Kiss me." He demanded.<p>

"You're insane! We're siblings!" She spit back with all the courage she could muster although the pain was so much it had been hard to think of something to say.

He tightened his crushing grip on her small hand and Hannah squeezed her eyes shut, groaning. She knew he could break her bones if he wanted to, so she obeyed and closed the distance between them. The pressure on her hand gave in.

The psychopathic teenager reached out and took her other hand, driving both of them to the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss, gently. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his hands slid down to her waist and pressed her body against his.

Hannah hadn't realized how lost in the kiss she was until he parted, leaving her lightheaded and breathless. She watched as he took her throbbing hand back in his and brought it to his lips kissing her fingertips softly, his eyes never leaving hers. She found herself blushing and felt her heart beating erratically.

"Let's go home." He said, lowering their hands and intertwining the fingers.

Her head was a mess, her feelings were conflicting and her hand was sore. They walked holding hands and she hoped no one they knew saw them.

She was giving in, letting Sid break through her defenses, making her play a dangerous game. But oddly she didn't want to quit, at least not now. It was wrong and uncertain and she needed help if she wanted it to stop, but some part of her was convinced she could deal with it on her own.

Once they got home, she let go of his hand and he didn't object, for her relief. Hannah ran upstairs to her room, she needed some time alone to think, she had to put her thoughts in order. The first thing she did was locking the door; she didn't want Sid walking in without her permission.

"Hannah?" Her mother's voice called from outside, after she tried to open the door without success.

"Yes?"

"Your father and I have a dinner to go, we will come back late. There's money downstairs, order dinner for you and your brother and call me if anything happens."

"Okay, mom..." She answered with a bored tone, wondering why her mother repeated what she should do every time they went out, like she didn't know already.

"And Hannah, let me know if your brother doesn't take his pills." Her father added and she sighed. Now she was Sid's babysitter _and_ nurse.

Before she could answer she heard footsteps walking away and they were gone.

After taking a shower and putting on undies and an oversized t-shirt she unlocked her door and took a deep breath, getting ready to confront her older brother.

She opened the door and peered down the silent hallway.

Sid's door was closed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authoress' notes:_

_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me, really! Thank you!_

_The song Sid is singing is Rape me by Nirvana._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

Standing in front of his door, willing to go back to her room and lock the door, Hannah hesitated. She didn't know what to expect. Exhaling heavily, she decided it better to get it over with and hoped her brother wasn't in a bad mood. She knocked lightly on the wooden door.

"What?" He answered in an annoyed tone, the slow melody of a guitar was coming from inside the room and muffling his voice.

"Can I come in?" She tried, already expecting the usual and harsh "_No_".

"If you want to..." His voice rose above the notes and then died.

Hanna opened the door and peeked inside his room. She hadn't been inside it for years, but the place hadn't changed very much, except there no more toys anywhere, there were different posters on the walls and the furniture had been changed. Now there was a TV, a video game and a notebook. The mess he kept his room remained as she remembered, there were all kinds of stuff scattered everywhere.

Sid was sitting on the edge of the bed, his guitar was on his lap and he was running his fingers lightly across the strings as he sang to the melody, his voice very low.

_Hate me_

_Do it and do it again_

_Waste me_

_Rape me my friend_

"Mom asked me to check if you're taking your meds." She said, raising her voice above his and sounding louder than the notes.

He stopped to strum and pressed his palm against the strings, above the sound hole, to stop their vibrations, raising his eyes to meet matching green ones.

"Of course I'm taking them." He put the guitar on the floor, leaning its neck against the bed, carefully. "Don't I look calm to you?"

"How will I know you're not lying?"

"I could have a dose now." He offered, shrugging.

She nodded and waited but he didn't move. "So?" She frowned, annoyed, already thinking that had been some kind of joke.

"The pills are there" He said motioning towards the desk.

Sighing she turned to the desk and searched under piles of skating magazines and other papers, until she found the pill bottle. Turning back to her older brother she handed him the medicament, but he didn't move once more.

"Put it in my mouth." He grinned widely and she was sure he lied when told her he was taking his meds. Sid always lied.

Taking one pill in her hand and placing the bottle on the bed beside him she knelt and he opened his mouth, lowering his face closer to her. Hannah put the pill on his mouth and jerked her hand away before he bit her fingers. He smirked at her and swallowed the pill. She glared at her brother.  
>The boy reached out and stroked her cheek, his face dangerously close to hers and Hannah felt an uncontrollable urge to press her lips to his. But she didn't. She wouldn't.<p>

_This is wrong!_ She kept repeating in her mind.

When she got up he grabbed her wrist and she flinched, waiting for him to hurt her. He pulled her gently towards him. She looked down to meet his stare and Sid placed both hands on her thighs underneath the over-sized t-shirt she was wearing, his hands were warm against her skin. Hannah realized she was breathing heavily and felt his fingers reaching upwards and curling around the sides of her panties, a shiver ran down her spine as he slid them down her legs and then dropped the garment letting it fall to the floor.

Part of her wanted to scream and run away, but part of her, for some strange reason, wanted to stay and the latter was the stronger. Sid had dragged her to the bed and she fell sat beside him and before she could react, he crushed his lips against hers. She pressed her hands to his chest, trying to push him away and felt Sid's hand behind her neck and his opposite arm around her waist, trapping her. Slowly, she gave up struggling and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Acting on instinct she responded, her hands clutching his shirt and pulling him closer. The hand that was behind her neck travelled downwards and she felt it on her inner thigh, moving up.

"No... Sid, stop." She parted. Breathless and lightheaded, Hannah tried to push him away while she held his hand, preventing it to go any further.

"Hannah, please... we both know you want it..." He whispered, squeezing her lightly with the arm he had around her waist, his voice was thick with lust.

"No, we can't..." She insisted on the denial, even though she could feel heat spreading through her.

Using his weight he forced her to lay on her back and pinned her against the mattress. Her blood turned to ice and she felt the panic from the night of the recital emerge.

"Will you rape me again?" She asked in a petulant tone, even though she was frightened of the answer and of what he would do next.

"Only if you want me to." He grinned darkly and lowered his face, placing open-mouthed kisses on the side of her neck, sucking lightly and she let out a shy moan.

Her heart was hammering her chest and the heat had now unfrozen her blood, making it run faster. Sid was right, she wanted it.

He rose himself above his sister and looked at her seeking for an answer for his implicit question. Her eyes were as dark as his and he knew even before she nodded, that she would allow him to do as he pleased.  
>Hannah drove her hands behind his neck and brought his face close to hers, kissing him softly. He parted and crawled off her. She was going to sit up to find out why he had stopped and where he was, when she felt his hands part her thighs and then his mouth against the pool of heat in between her legs.<p>

She gasped and tried to clamp her legs shut, but Sid held her thighs apart firmly as his tongue darted out to reach inside her. She whimpered his name and arched her back. After a few licks, her thighs were trembling in his hands and Hanna couldn't decide whether she wanted to spread them wider or close them, because she could not withstand so much pleasure. Reaching out, she tangled her fingers in his hair, gripping it weakly until her whole body shook with spasms and she squeezed her eyes shut, out of breath.

He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor; then unbuttoned his jeans as he stood up and crawled back on top of her. Reaching in between them, Sid lowered his pants and she felt his throbbing member against her slick inner thighs. He groaned deeply as he plunged himself into her, burying his face in her hair. It didn't hurt like she expected it would, it felt good.

Moaning lightly, Hannah wrapped her arms around him as she moved to meet his thrusts. That was completely different from the previous time, she was craving for more, kissing him back intensely, urging him to go faster. He obeyed, being careful enough to not grip anywhere he had bruised before and she arched beneath him, digging her nails on his back.

"Sid..." She cried out breathlessly, feeling herself tighten around him as the waves of pleasure intensified.

He gasped against her neck with one last jerk of his hips and then collapsed on top of her, his hands falling off of her body. Breathing heavily, he pulled out and rested his head against her chest, closing his eyes.

Hannah wrapped her arms around him and sighed deeply, wondering how she could let herself do that. How could she give up so easily and let that happen?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_Authoress' notes: _

_I'm very, very happy with all the positive feedback this story is receiving! Thank you guys!_

_Also, Mariposa-Pecadora, I'm sorry, but that's not really something I would write._

_I'm sorry I took so long to update! I've been really busy lately, but I'll try to post the remaining chapters this week!_

* * *

><p>The bell rang announcing the end of the last class and Hannah closed her book and shoved it in her messenger bag with all the other things that were scattered on her desk. Her friends were giggling and gossiping around her, telling her Todd had refused a girl who asked him out.<p>

Sighing she stood up, not wanting to hear any of that. She felt so far away from that universe that used to be everything that mattered to her just a few days ago, now it everything seemed so dull and unimportant. Her thoughts betrayed her, bringing up memories of what happened on the weekend and making her blush. Hannah felt completely guilty and immoral, but she longed for more, hating herself for that,

"I have to go, now..." She told her friends as she put the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

The girls tried to convince her to go to the mall with them, but she refused, using too much homework as excuse. She wasn't exactly a nerd, but she was a good student, and it wouldn't be the first time she went home to study instead of hanging out with her friends. The girls would believe her and call her nerd mockingly, telling her next time she would have to go even if an essay was assigned.

When she opened her locker she heard someone call her name and she turned her head to the sides trying to find out who it was.

"Hannah! Here!" She saw Todd walking towards her, making his way through the crowded hallway.

Once he was standing close to her he handed her the notepad she had lent him. "Thanks a lot!" The blond boy smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome!" She smiled back, but the nervousness and the attraction she used to feel for him weren't there anymore. Her smiled faded slowly as she realized that.

"I was wondering... don't you wanna go out...?" He asked hesitantly.

"I... Well, I..." Hannah tried to find the words to decline gently when someone shoved the blond against her locker, making her gasp. Everybody in the hallway stared mutely at the trio.

"Stay away from her!" Sid's voice snarled and the brunette's jaw dropped when she saw it was her brother who had attacked Todd. She stared with wide eyes and covered her mouth, not believing what was happening.

"Who are you?" Todd asked glaring at the boy dressed in black, still leaning against the locker.

"Let's go." Sid ignored the question and turned to his sister, grabbing her arm and dragging her along as he walked away, the other students making way for them. Hannah looked at the blond apologetically and mouthed I'm _sorry._ Todd slammed the locker door shut, and the hallway was again the noisy mess it should be.

On the outside of the building, Hannah tugged her arm, trying to free it from Sid's grip.

"Let me go!" She said loudly, pushing him with her free hand.

"Who was that, Hannah?" He asked angrily, grabbing her other arm and shaking her.

"He's just a friend!" She argued, still struggling to free herself.

"He was asking you out! I don't want him around you!" He said through his teeth, squeezing her arms.

"You're hurting me!" She cried out, even though she knew that wouldn't make him stop and that there would be dark bruises there on the next day.

Sid released one of her arms and pulled her by the other as he walked to the parking lot, she didn't try to resist. It would be useless, anyways.

"Get in the car." He said bluntly, letting go of her arm and unlocking the door, he took her bag from her shoulder.

She obeyed, opening the door and letting herself fall on the passenger seat she slammed the door shut to show she was displeased with his behavior. She crossed her arms and huffed wishing she could punch his face. He got in beside her and threw both his and her bags on the back seat, putting the keys on the panel and closing the door.

"Here" Hannah heard him say and turned her head to look at Sid, who was holding two small boxes. "I stole this for you." He added, looking at her in the eyes with a very serious tone.

"You stole it?" She asked exasperated and he shrugged in response. Hannah took a deep breath wondering why she was so surprised, her brother was no saint, and shoplifting was probably an habit just as lying was. "What is it?" She asked eyeing the boxes.

"The pink box are contraceptives and the white one are morning-after pills. You can use these up to five days after."

Her emerald eyes widened as he talked, she hadn't thought of any of that. The possibility of getting pregnant hadn't crossed mind at all.

And what startled her the most was the fact that Sid had gotten those, and that meant he had _decided_ they would have sex again.

She stared at him in disbelief, not knowing how to react. He rolled his eyes and dropped the boxes on her lap, then grabbed the keys and turned the engine on.

"It's not like you want to have psycho babies, right?" He chuckled at his own joke.

The brunette hugged herself and rested her forehead against the window. She was afraid of what her life was becoming. This relationship with her psychopath older brother was consuming and draining her and she didn't know how to end it. Maybe it was because she didn't really want to end it.

When they got home she was about to go upstairs when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Wait."

Hannah stopped and turned around to face him.

"Tell me the truth. Are you going out with that douchebag?" He asked, frowning and crossing his arms as he tipped his head to the side.

"No, I'm not!" She answered bluntly, feeling he was doing that again. He was treating her like if she was his property and that made her blood boil with anger. "Even if I was, it is none of your business and you can't control me! I'm not yours! And what happened the other night is not happening again! It was just a lapse!" She confronted him, driven by her indignation and forgetting completely how dangerous it was to do that. "You can take this back!" She threw the pink box of contraceptives on his face.

The box hit him and fell to the floor. Sid glared at her, his jaw clenched and his hands curled into fists, he took a step towards her but she pushed him backwards and ran the faster she could, because she knew he was coming after her.

Climbing the stairs two steps at a time, hearing his furious steps behind her, Hannah got to the hallway and then to her bedroom, breathing heavily. Yet, she wasn't fast enough to close and lock the door; Sid held it and then forced it open. She stumbled backwards and didn't even see it coming, the boy's move was a blur and she felt a sting on her cheek, then throbbing and pain.

He had hit her. Tears began to form on the corner of her eyes and she drove a hand to her cheek, trying not to cry.

"What are you thinking? Huh?" He asked, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her as if that would make her answer.

But she couldn't speak; she just closed her eyes and let the tears roll down.

"I still want you, even though you're treating me so badly." He said coldly and let her go, exiting the room and shutting the door.

Hannah fell to the floor trembling and sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_Authoress' notes: _  
><em>I'm utterly sorry for the long time without updates! I've been really busy with work and college... Argh!<em>  
><em>Thank you guys for all the feedback! Especially to <em>_hypherlutz21!_

* * *

><p>She kept thinking it had been her fault. Hannah knew very well how explosive her brother was and how he reacted when he was confronted. Her reaction had been reckless and she was lucky it hadn't been worse.<p>

It was late, past midnight for sure, but Hannah could hear the faint sound of a tv coming from the hallway. Sid was awake.

She tiptoed to her door and opened it a little, coming from the right, there was the sound of her father snoring; and coming from the left, the noise of the tv a little louder now it wasn't muffled by her bedroom door. Hannah walked out of her room and closed the door careful not to make a sound and then walked silently to the left side of the hallway. She opened his door very slowly, afraid that Sid would use his usual 'Get out of my room!' yell at her. He didn't.

Sid just glanced at her with indifference and then directed his sight back to the horror movie he was watching. He remained laid on his back, his hands together behind his head. He was wearing only tight black boxers and she couldn't help taking a moment to look at his lean yet muscular body. Even being her brother and a distempered psycho, Sid was like a magnet and she felt like if she was made of pure iron. Always being dragged towards him against her will.

Pushing away the improper thoughts that crossed her mind she closed the door behind her and walked to his bed.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that earlier, I shouldn't have pushed you." She said as she knelt down beside the bed.

He turned his face to look at her but didn't say anything, just lowered his arms to cross them and stared coldly at her.

"Sid..." She placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me!" He said loud and harshly, as he jerked away glaring at her.  
>She removed her hand instantly, already feeling stupid for apologizing and feeling guilty, because he was the one who had to apologize. And he had <em>a lot<em> to apologize for.

The girl got to her feet and marched to the door angrily.  
>Before she could grab the doorknob his hand was on her arm. "I'm sorry." He pleaded, his voice low and soft. She definitely wasn't expecting that.<br>"Sid..." She turned around and he let go of her arm, so she hugged him, the tightest she could. "Don't blame yourself, it's all because of the disorder. If you would only take your meds... I'm sure you'll be cured. I'm here for you."

He smirked satisfied. He had her where he wanted, under his control and psychologically impaired. She wouldn't let it go, wouldn't tell anyone and would be on his bed whenever he wanted. Reaching out behind her, the boy locked the door, already feeling his blood run faster with anticipation. That was all so wrong and it tortured Hannah, and that was exactly why he liked it so much. Apart from the sex, of course.

He lowered his face and kissed her neck, his arms squeezing her against his body and she drove her hands to his upper arms to stop him.  
>"No, Sid, we're not going to..." She managed push him back a little.<p>

"Why not? You didn't take the pills I gave you?" He frowned. "You have to take them." He sounded almost concerned.

She would be flattered by that concern if it was true and if she didn't know he was doing that to keep them out of trouble.

"I took the next-morning one, but not the others. You know this wrong. We shouldn't... do it anymore."

He clenched his jaw and gripped her arms roughly. Hannah flinched, waiting for the worst, but it didn't come. He inhaled sharply and let her go.  
>She opened her eyes and watched as he turned around and sat beside his bed, leaning against it, his dark green eyes fixed on her.<p>

"I _know_ you want it. You just don't want to admit it." He said resting his head against the mattress.

The brunette bit her bottom lip, memories of his mouth in between her thighs flashing through her mind and making her blood boil. She swallowed dryly and stepped back until her back collided with the door.

"No. You're wrong." She lied, more to herself than to her brother.  
>His eyes never left hers and she began to shake with nervousness and anticipation under the psycho's heavy stare. She tried to fight the part of her that wanted him, but it proved to be stronger than she knew.<p>

Hannah let herself slide down to the floor, defeated, and crawled to where her brother sat. Sid smirked mischievously, his pupils huge and consuming almost his whole iris. He seemed a predator and she was his prey. He tapped his lap and she obediently straddled the boy, her arms wrapping around his neck and pressing her lips to his softly.

He groaned as hands pressed her crotch against the bulge on his. She felt his large hands squeezing her hips slightly and the move up to remove the straps of her nightdress. Hannah lowered her arms to allow it and almost gasped when he tugged the silky fabric down exposing her chest. He covered one of her nipples with his mouth and sucked on it making her moan and press herself against him. And she couldn't think anymore now. All she knew was that she wanted more.

Gently, she pulled his face off her chest and reached in between them to lower his boxers and free his erection. Sid slid one hand under her and pulled her panties to the side to expose her wetness, with the other he removed Hannah's hand from his member to guide himself inside her. She drove her hands to his shoulder blades and her nails dug on his skin as she slowly lowered herself on his length, biting her bottom lip.

He groaned loudly and threw his head back squeezing his eyes shut and as his hands squeezed his sister's thighs. She bent over Sid and brushed her lips against his as she moved her hips slowly, letting out soft moans and sighs. Her thoughts were a blur, devoid of any coherence; all it seemed to process was that it felt good.

Sid dragged her hips closer to him, burying himself deeper inside her and she whimpered, hiding her face on the crook of his neck as she felt waves of pleasure intensifying. She imploded gasping against his neck and it made him come just after. For a moment she was blind and boneless, barely aware of his body beneath her. As the feeling faded away she lifted her face and pressing her lips to his, lazily, until he parted his lips and deepened the kiss. Hannah felt his large hands caressing her back, they were calloused and a little harsh, but that wasn't unpleasant at all.  
>She had learned to like it. Just as she had learned to like other aspects of Sid.<p>

Hannah had realized that his personality disorder had brought them closer than they had ever been, despite the incest and the violence, and she felt terribly attached to him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_Authoress' notes: _  
><em>I have never been to a psychiatrist or a psychologist, so I don't know how exactly is a session, but I have I notion. I hope my notion is not completely out of reality of how is session with a psychologist.<em>  
><em>Thank you very much for all the reviews, they've made me very happy! And for those who read and did not manifest their opinions, thanks for reading!<em>

_Answering hypherlutz21's last review: Well, the door was locked and the tv was loud enough to muffle any sound and they were too involved to even think about that ;p_

* * *

><p>There is no cure or completely successful treatment for psychopathy, Hannah found out on her first session with a psychologist, after she and Sid were caught.<br>Their mother arrived early from work and they were tangled in each other, making out very enthusiastically on the couch. They didn't even hear their mother walking in. There was a lot of screaming, tears and Sid was extremely cynical saying she had seduced him, calling her a liar when she said the opposite.  
>Obviously, their parents believed her, but she refused to tell them anything that happened between her and Sid.<p>

Now, here she was sitting in her psychologist's office. It was going to be very difficult to talk to someone about all that happened, but she would try.  
>Since it was her first session, Dr. Amber Carter, first explained everything about psychopathy. Hannah was shocked to find that psychopaths don't really care about other people, and they experience a very narrow range of emotions, they barely feel anything other than desire, satisfaction or gratification for their acts. Dr. Carter explained that Sid was classified as a Secondary Distempered Psychopath.<p>

"The main characteristics of these patients are bad temper, antisocial behavior, anxiety crisis and problems controlling rage. They also have a really strong sexual desire and impulse, being unable to resist temptations. Even the slightest."

"That describes him exactly." The teenager lowered her eyes, mentally connecting each symptom with something Sid had done to her.

"Were you a temptation, Hannah?" Amber asked, analyzing her young patient's reaction to her question.

"Can he love?" She ignored the question and asked another instead of answering; her green eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

The psychologist knew very well that meant the answer to her question was yes and that her other patient hadn't controlled himself. She sighed.

"Not exactly. They can become obsessed, they can lust after a person... even create a dominance bond. It's almost like falling in love, but they don't really care about the other person... It's all about the adrenaline, the chase and having the person."

Hannah closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She thought he at least felt affection towards her. But it was not even that.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" The doctress said softly. "Or you don't feel ready yet?"

The brunette broke into sobs and didn't even try to say anything else.

"It's okay, you can tell me when you're ready... you can tell me or ask me anything." The older woman sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you need to take any medication, you'll have to see a psychiatrist, too. But it doesn't have to be same doctor who is treating your brother." Amber added.

After a few minutes, she managed to recompose herself and inhaled deeply wiping away the remaining tears. "I want to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Why do you think I... let it all happen? Why did I keep going back to him? I mean, he's my brother... Do I have any kind of disorder as well?"

"It was probably because of a hormone called Oxytocin. When women have sex this hormone is released, inducing attachment. Even in abusive relationships."

"How do you know we...?" Hannah asked with wide eyes.

"It's not really difficult to figure it out, given the circumstances..."

Hannah froze as the thought occurred to her. "Will you tell my mother?"

"I have to, but this can wait. And technically you haven't told me yet; I can't tell her something I have deduced..." The psychologist reassured her and Hannah forced a smile.

* * *

><p>When she got home, her parents weren't there, neither was Sid, but there was a note on the hall table. Typical, since her parents weren't fond of texting.<p>

_Your father and I are helping your brother to move out. We'll be back for dinner._

_Mom_

Her heart came up to her throat and she ran upstairs, bursting into his room and finding it empty.

"I can't believe it... They are kicking him out!" She said to herself. Hannah was furious, she might have been Sid's victim, but she wanted to help him, he had a disorder. He needed help. Turning around she ran to her room and locked herself in there, ignoring her parents when they arrived and tried to get her to open the door.  
>When they finally gave up, she had an idea. Reaching inside her jacket's pocket she took her cell phone and called Sid. Her heart hammered her chest violently and she stood motionless waiting. Pick up, pick up, please...<p>

"Hannah! You are not allowed to talk to your brother." Her father's voice answered. "Come downstairs, we need to talk."

She hung up and let herself fall on her bed, frustrated. Hannah still couldn't believe her parents had kicked him out. He was already 18, but it wasn't fair. Psychopathy was a disease. Hannah didn't leave her room the whole evening, she was too indignant with her parents' decision.

When she was sure they were asleep, she made her way downstairs and took the car keys, as silently as she could, she got out of the house and got into the car. She turned the GPS on and searched for the last route, hoping it was the right place. It was very late, and the streets were basically empty. That was good because she had just gotten her license and was nervous enough with the whole sneak-out thing.

Arriving to the place the GPS indicated, she sighed deeply as she saw the destination: it was a small residential building.

"Great! How will I find out which apartment he is in?" She said to herself, bringing her hands to her temples.

"Maybe there is a name directory!" She exclaimed as it occurred to her and hurried to get out of the car, shutting the door and running to the building.

There were no names on the intercom, only a little sign that informed it was broken and there was a doorstop keeping the door half-open. She turned to leave, feeling stupid and dumb when she heard a familiar melody. It was from one of Sid's videogames. An intense wave of anxiety and happiness took over her and she followed the sound to find where it was coming from.

"Please don't be someone else with a horrible taste for games..." She stood in front of the door and hesitated for a moment before knocking.

She knocked. Nothing.

Obviously, he wouldn't hear, since the sound was that loud; so she tried to turn the doorknob and it wasn't locked. Hannah opened the door slowly to find the pale teenager sitting on the floor, concentrated on his game.

"Sid!" She cried out, running to where he sat. She fell to her knees beside him and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Hannah?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's me!" The pale girl with dark hair and green eyes opened the door of the apartment and walked in carrying a takeout box. "How was work?"<p>

One year later Hannah still visited Sid without their parents consent or knowledge. Their relationship wasn't abusive or incestuous anymore. It was better than it had ever been, since Sid had been under constant treatment and therapy and his temper was much more controlled.  
>"Boring as usual... Is that food? 'Cause I'm starving!" He said from the couch where he was tangled in a blanket, watching a horror movie.<p>

He wasn't cured, because there is no cure for a psychopath and sometimes he would still snap and act like in the old days or would try to kiss her forcibly. But thanks to the new treatment with amphetamines that was very rare; she just had to make sure he was taking them. The problem wasn't solved, couldn't be, but it was under control. All was well and that was all that mattered to her now.

Hannah kicked out her shoes and jumped to the couch, snuggling under the blanket with her brother and handing him the junk-food she had brought.  
>The nightmare was over. She wasn't a broken doll anymore, although she would always have the scars, and they ran deeper than it seemed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So, this was the final chapter of the story. It's not exactly a 'happy ending', because I don't think it fits the story, but it's also not a sad or tragic one. I hope all the info I got with my extensive research about psychopathy made this story at least a little coherent and I apologize for any mistakes, mainly grammar or spelling (or any other related to the idiom, since I'm not a native speaker).<em>

_Thanks for all the reviews and the favs, and even the alerts, because they've made me very very happy! Thank you so much!_

_I hope you guys have enjoyed reading 'Broken Doll' as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

**_Natsu_**


End file.
